


Sifatnya...

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Wiro Sableng
Genre: Drabble, Shounen ai hints
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jahat, culas, keji, licik, congkak, sombong, angkuh, arogan—Eh tunggu. Itu empat terakhir artinya sama semua. Sifat yang lain, yang lain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sifatnya...

**Author's Note:**

> Wiro Sableng punyanya (Alm) Bastian Tito. :3

_Congkak ‘kah ia?_

 

Pemuda berambut gondrong itu terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk cepat. _Sangat, sangat congkak._

 

_Licik?_

 

Sosok yang sama kembali mengangguk. Kali ini, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mengingat peristiwa saat berurusan dengan pengikut aliran hitam satu itu membuatnya mendengus pelan.

 

_Keji?_

 

_Ah ah ah. Yang ini kelewat cocok juga._ Si pemuda garuk-garuk kepala. Tampangnya antara orang kesusahan, mau ketawa, dan bingung tak terkira. Banyak gadis maupun janda yang sering berada di sekitarnya (kalau tidak percaya soal bagian ‘janda’, mohon ingat-ingat lagi sosok Nyi Retno Mantili yang _pernah_ ditinggal suaminya untuk penghuni alam roh yang jauh lebih tua), tetapi kenapa yang muncul di pikirannya saat ini malah...

 

_Hmm..._ Si pendekar kebingungan bergumam dalam hati. _Kira-kira apa lagi kata yang tepat untuk makhluk satu itu, ya?_

 

Jahat, culas, keji, licik, congkak, sombong, angkuh, arogan— _Eh tunggu. Itu empat terakhir artinya sama semua. Sifat yang lain, yang lain..._

 

“Wiro?”

 

_...yang lain, yang lain, yang lain..._

 

“Wiro?”

 

_...yang lain—_

 

“WIRO SABLENG, KEMBALILAH KE BUMI SEKARANG!”

 

Terdengar suara ‘plak’ yang keras, diikuti suara rintihan kesakitan pemilik Kapak Naga Geni 212 (dimohon dengan sangat untuk tidak mengubah angka ke abjad, ditakutkan akan menghina beberapa orang), dan dengusan kesal dari seorang gadis berambut pirang. Bidadari Angin Timur melipat tangan di depan dada—uhm, di bawahnya, sebenarnya—sambil melempar tatapan heran pada sosok Wiro Sableng yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan. Pipinya masih merah akibat tamparan panas seorang pendekar wanita. _Duh._

 

“Melamun apa kau? Jangan bilang yang jorok-jorok—“

 

“Aku tidak sebegitu mesumnya sampai memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, Bidadari—“

 

“—lalu kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri?”

 

Wiro mematung (masih dengan senyum _sableng_ * di wajah, saudara sekalian), Bidadari Angin Timur mengerutkan dahi. _Pantas saja orang ini disebut_ sableng _; tingkat ke-_ sableng _-annya melebihi kadar normal manusia biasa. Pengaruh dari gurunya, Sinto Gendeng ‘kah?_ Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan, menyetujui pikirannya sendiri. _Bisa jadi, bisa jadi..._

 

“Eh, masa iya?” tanya Wiro, kembali dengan senyum kekanakan di wajah. Dijawab dengan anggukan pasti oleh lawan bicaranya, yang sudah puas ikut melamun tentang asal-muasal ke- _sableng_ -an pemuda di hadapannya. Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulutnya. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, Wiro akhirnya meluapkan isi pikirannya tanpa pikir panjang: “Bagaimana sifat Pangeran Matahari kalau menurutmu, Bidadari?”

 

Kali ini Bidadari Angin Timur yang mematung. Pucat pasi wajahnya, gemetaran pula tubuhnya. Firasatnya mulai terasa tidak enak, entah mengapa. “K-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?”

 

“Penasaran~?”

 

“P-penasaran atau—“

 

“Ya, penasaran~,” jawab Wiro sekenanya. Sambil menunggu jawaban, ia bersiul-siul santai dan tetap terus berjalan. Gadis berpakaian biru di dekatnya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. _Seorang Wiro Sableng menanyakan pendapat orang lain tentang Pangeran Matahari..._ Mata gadis itu membelalak ngeri. _Gusti, tolong jangan bilang dunia berakhir sebentar lagi!_

“Bagaimana pendapatmu, Bidadari?”

 

Pertanyaan santai ditanyakan oleh orang yang juga kelewat santai. Bidadari Angin Timur masih memandang uhukpujaanhatinyauhuk dengan tatapan ngeri bercampur syok. “P-pendapatku? Tentang Pangeran Matahari yang _itu_?”

 

“Lha, memang ada berapa orang di dunia yang mau punya nama begitu? Adik seperguruannya saja sudah beda jalur lagi masalahnya.”

 

_Terus siapa di dunia yang mau saja punya embel-embel ‘Sableng’ di belakang namanya?!_ Memendam dalam-dalam pertanyaan satu itu, Bidadari Angin Timur mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab. Ia berdehem beberapa kali, diikuti dengan tarikan napas panjang dan dihembuskan perlahan. “Yah, kalau mau jujur sih...” Kasus dengan si Saudara Kembar terbersit di pikirannya, membuat wajah cantiknya merengut kesal. “...orang brengsek tidak tahu diri, tidak bertanggung jawab, dan suka menusuk dari belakang. Licik tidak terkalahkan, sombong bukan main, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang panasan (“Yah, namanya juga ‘Matahari’...” sahut Wiro, tumben saja kalem), tidak tahu adat, kurang ajar banget-bangetan—“

 

“Er, cukup. Terima kasih jawabannya...” Wiro merinding sendiri melihat hawa-hawa kelam menguar dari tubuh seorang Bidadari Angin Timur. Tetapi gadis itu masih sibuk mendumel sendiri tentang sifat-sifat yang ada pada diri seorang Pangeran Matahari; penyebab nyaris terjadinya kiamat di Pangandaran beberapa waktu lalu, juga gegernya Kerajaan Mataram Kuno sampai seorang Sinto Gendeng pun terpengaruh. **Sinto Gendeng** , saudara sekalian. Gurunya yang tidak kalah _edan_ **, bau pesing, dan punya dua saingan cinta (tinggal satu, sebenarnya, dan dia kalah telak meski sudah berukun ria dengan Tua Gila) juga jatuh dalam pengaruh Pangeran Matahari. Benar-benar...

 

Saat Bidadari Angin Timur masih mengoceh tidak karuan tentang sifat musuh besarnya itu, Wiro Sableng terdiam. Kembali ke persoalan semula: _Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran soal makhluk satu itu? Kenapa oh kenapa?_ Ia mengetuk dahinya sendiri, pelan. _Apa kepalaku makin lama makin bermasalah? Atau kebanyakan ngobrol sama Dewa Tuak sampai nyaris ngelindur***? Eh, tunggu—memangnya aku lagi tidur?_

 

Sementara Wiro sibuk memastikan dirinya sedang bermimpi atau tidak di dekat Bidadari Angin Timur yang masih belum berhenti bicara, jauh di seberang sana seorang lelaki tanpa jari kelingking kanan bersin keras.

 

_Ini siapa lagi yang iseng ngomongin dirinya?_

 

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> * Sableng : sejenis edan/gila/sinting.   
> ** Edan : Gila/sinting/tidak waras.  
> *** Ngelindur: bicara saat tidur, bisa juga berjalan sambil tidur. Bahasa lainnya ‘ngigau’ (atau ‘ngingau’?).


End file.
